I'll Never Leave You
by PeachFan900
Summary: Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi gets hurt. But his bro stay's right at his side. However with having Mario care for him so much, will new and unkown feelings arise? And can Mario and Luigi rescue Peach yet again? MarioxLuigi. On hiatus!
1. Bowser's horrible attack!

Yay! My second story! I worked REALLY hard on this. This story is gonna be a fic that has 8 chapters or more. Depending on how the storyline goes. So enjoy!

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom kingdom, with not a foe to be seen. And the Mario bros. Were in there house watching TV. Little did they know there live's were about to change…

Mario and Luigi were sitting on there couch watching my little pony, when Mario spoke.

Mario: "My little pony? Seriously?"

Luigi: "My little pony is awesome! Rainbow dash totally kicks ass."

Mario: "No she doesn't! Pinkie pie is badass. Rainbow dash isn't."

Luigi: "Oh yeah? Wanna arm wrestle to settle it?"

Mario: "Bring it o-"

Mario was interupted by the sound of there phone ringing.

Mario: "Luigi go get the phone."

Luigi: "What? No way! You go get it, I got it the last time!"

Mario: "Whatever…."

Mario walks over to the table and picks up the phone.

Mario: Hello?

Toad: "Mario help! Were having a crisis!"

Mario: "Oh no…MJ came back to life?

Toad spaced out for a second before replying.

Toad: "What? No! THE CASTLE IS BEING DESTROYED BY BOWSER!"

Mario: Oh no! i'll be there right away with Luigi!

Toad: "Ok, but PLEASE hurry!"

Mario hangs up the phone.

Mario: "Luigi put your shoe's on. Bowser's destroying Princess Peach's castle!"

Luigi: "Again? Doesn't that obese turtle know when to quit?"

Mario: "Aprrently not, now lets a go."

Mario and Luigi ran as fast as they could to Princess Peach's castle to find a terrible sight.

Bowser was 100 feet tall, with hundred's of battle ship's swarming all over the place. There wasn't one spot where a koopa troopa was beating up a poor defenseless Toad, or Gommba's being blasted by bomb's that ship's fired. In the background a faint scream could be heard.

"Mario, Luigi! Help me!"

Mario and Luigi knew it was Peach and desperately tried to get to the castle without being blasted by a bomb, or tripping over the remain's of dead goomba's. When they finally got to the castle Bowser saw them and said:

"Well, well, well. Mario the moron and Luigi the loser show up to rescue the lovely princess peach!"

Mario: "Leave princess peach alone and fight me!"

Bowser: "Nah. Im too huge and would probably crush you to death."

As tempting as that sounded to the koopa king, he would rather watch that poor excuse of a hero get beaten to death by his army.

Bowser: "Army attack Mario and Luigi!"

Mario and Luigi barely had time to react, when a hurd of Koopa's, Paratroopas and Goomba's charged at the two heroes.

The koopa troopa's desperately tried to punch Luigi and Mario in the face, but winded up getting beaten to death. The koopa troopa's and goomaba's were no match for Mario and his bro. Bowser saw this and instantly got angry. But knowing this probably would happen he had a plan B.

This plan consisted of Bowser snatching the princess, and signaling to one of the commander's of the ship's to fire a bunzai bill (or whatever you call it) at the red clad plumber. Leaving his brother Luigi to mourn over his bro and forget all about the princess. It was a wonderful plan that Bowser was glad he thought of.

Bowser had been waiting for this moment for so long. The moment when that annoying plumber finally got what he deserved. After hundreds (maybe more) of failed attempts to kidnap the princess, he would kill Mario and make Peach his queen.

Bowser sent a secret signal to one of the ship's commander's and the moment he had waited for finally came. Little did Mario (nor Luigi) know a bunzai bill was heading stright for there direction. Untill Luigi turned around and noitced it. In a desperate attempt to save his bro he pushed his brother out of the way and alowed the bunzai bill to hit him.

Mario and Toad's all witnessed the horrible sight. Luigi had sacrificed himself to save his bro. The red clad plumber could not believe what had happened a few minute's before, and fell to ground bursting into tear's. A nearby toad came and tried to comfort Mario but to no avail. As the tragic event happened Bowser managed to grab the princess and carry her off to his castle. Along with his army and battleship's. The peaceful day that everybody had enjoyed earlier, had turned into an etremely traumatic event for every resident of the Mushroom kingdom. Luigi had died…or so they thought.

AN/ Yay first chappie! Super Mario Galaxy refernce FTW lol. ^_^ Im really impressed with myself for writing this story. Much longer then the last story I posted! Im PROMISE I'll update soon! (I can't even bear to keep myself waiting!). Please R&R Your review's help me to continue writing stories. Well until next chapter…. Have a great day! ^_^

~PF900


	2. Surprises, surprises!

Yay! Second chappie! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I had trouble getting the plot the way I wanted it. But in the end I think it turned out better than I thought it would! ^_^

I'll never leave you

.:Chapter 2: Surprises, surprises!:.

Mario was sitting in the waiting room of the Mushroom Kingdom emergency room. He was waiting for Luigi's doctor to tell him if he was ok or not. And while Mario was waiting he couldn't help the guilty thought's that made its way into his train of thought. 'Why didn't I see that Bunzai bill coming? If I had, none of this would have ever happened…the princess would be safe…and Luigi wouldn't have gotten hurt…' Mario thought. Then a figure shaped like a Toad, came walking the down the hallway to the waiting room, that Mario was sitting in.

"Is he going to ok? Doctor…doctor…erm…"

"My name is Doctor Shroom " Doctor Shroom informed Mario. "And Luigi got hurt really bad."

"Well how bad?" Mario asked with a very concerned tone in his voice.

"Well Luigi has 2rd degree burns, a deep cut in his right leg and quite a few bruises. But somehow he survived. He's a fighter. All the nurses, even myself was, still are, surprised that he's alive." Doctor Shroom informed him. "Can I see Luigi now?" Mario asked. "No, not yet. He's in the intensive care unit, and we can't allow any visitor's at this time. But I promise, as soon as Luigi is stable we will allow you visit him." "Thanks Doctor Shroom, for taking care of my bro." Mario said. "No problem! It's my job. And the hospital is closing very soon, so I suggest that you leave." Said Doctor Shroom. "Sure no problem" Mario said, and got out of his seat .

Right as Mario was about to leave the hospital, Mario heard the sound of clacking heel's. He knew Princess Peach was kidnapped. And Princess Rosalina wore heel's, but she was in outer space. And the only other person Mario knew that wore heel's was… "Daisy!" "WHERE IS LUIGI?" Daisy yelled. Concern accenting every word. "What happened to him?" Mario sighed, grabbed Daisy's hand, had Daisy sit down in a chair, and told Daisy about how Luigi had sacrificed himself to save him. And how Luigi was fatally injured. By the time Mario was finished telling Daisy what happened, Daisy had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. And Mario could tell it was taking all of Daisy's will power not to cry. "So is Luigi…going to be ok?" Daisy asked sounding very worried. "Luigi's doctor, Doctor Shroom. Said Luigi was alive but he has 2nd degree burns, a deep cut in his right leg and a lot of bruises. Luigi's in the intensive care unit, but the hospital can't allow any visit's until he heals a little bit more." Mario informed Daisy. "Oh. Well, I know my sweetie Luigi will be just fine!" Daisy said accenting every word with confidence. "Let's hope so Daisy…" Mario said. "So what are you going to do now?" Daisy asked. "I'm going to Bowser's castle to rescue the princess…and something else…"Mario informed her. "Like what?" Daisy asked sounding a little concerned. "Nothing important…I got to go. Daisy…I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mario lied. He had something very important to do. He had to make sure that cold, rude, heartless oversized turtle, finally got he what he deserved…To die. To pay for kidnapping the princess, hurting Luigi and bringing sadness to every resident of the Mushroom kingdom. And with that note, the Red clad hero took off, running out of the hospital to Bowser's castle in the DarkLand, to face Bowser for the last time. 'I hope Mario doesn't do something he might regret…' Daisy thought as she left the hospital.

Bowser was sitting on his throne, in the royal throne room, looking out a window, at the DarkLands, when one of his Koopa Troopa guards came running into the throne room. "Lord Bowser! Mario has made his way on to castle grounds, and is on his way to attack!" The Koopa informed Bowser. Bowser was surprised, shocked, amazed and angry. All at the same time. 'What? How is this possible? I fired a Bunzai Bill at him! He shouldn't be alive right now…he can't be alive right now…can he?' Bowser thought staring off into space, when the Koopa Troopa guard interrupted his sudden trance. "Lord Bowser, do you want us to attack?" The Koopa Troopa asked Bowser. "No, let him in…I need to see him." Bowser simply told the Koopa Troopa. The guard was shocked that his Lord, Bowser, didn't want to attack. And wanted Mario to come in. "Yes..Lord Bowser…" was all the guard said, before he walked off to tell the rest of Bowser's army not to attack. "This should be good…" Bowser thought, waiting for the Red clad plumber to arrive. Little did the Koopa King know, it would be his final battle.

AN/ Ooh! Things are starting to get good! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I promise the next update will come a lot quicker! ^^ R&R your review's encourage me! Flame's will be ignored and are not appreciated. And a special thanks to Luigisgirlfriend, my first reviewer! Her stories are awesome! So go check em' out! Well, until my next update…have a wonderful day! :D

~PF900


	3. I'm so sorry!

Hey guys... i'm really... **_REALLY_ **sorry to say this but... _I'll Never Leave You_ is going on hiatus. I'm so sorry! I hate it when this happens on other stories! But I've just lost my inspiration for this fic! I'm truly sorry, I really am. But I have some **serious** writers block and I just can't write this right now. I don't know if this hiatus is permanet but... for right now I think it is. You have no idea how upset with myself I am. I haven't been updating my stories like I should (**or want to do**), and I apoligize for that. Please... i'm begging for you guy's not to be mad with me (**even though I can understand why you would be**). Even though this story is going on hiatus, i'm **NOT** giving up on updating. My number one rule is to never give up when you do something and I know i'm breaking that rule by putting this on hiatus. But i'm never going to do this again. I promise you. I'm working on some other fics right now and i'm hoping to have those posted soon. I still haven't given up on _'Ask The Super Mario Characters'_. I'm just having a really hard time trying to write the next chapter! And I know i've gone from updating that story every other day- to not updating that at all. Zora pointed that out to me **(If you're reading this Zora, thanks for that!) **And i'm sorry for that, too... and _GOSH_ I have_ ALOT_ of stuff to apoligize for! But I really am sorry. I haven't died yet on Fanfiction. I've mainly been spending my time reading and reviewing on the_ Sonic The Hedgehog_ archive. So,if you're a SEGA go over there! You might see my review on a story or something! :D **(I switch from one fandom to the next like Mario to Sonic to Mario or maybe even both at the same time. It's a random pattern**) But I am gonna try to update ATSMC as soon as possible. Did I mention I have two other fics i'm working on? Maybe. I don't know. OK! I'm getting off topic here! Please forgive me for this and everything else! And look out for those other two fics I promised, too! Thanks for reading this (**to those who did**). This means alot to me! :)

**~PeachFan~**


End file.
